Baker Street
by wwpd
Summary: Kat has lived with Sherlock for years now. She moved in with Sherlock and John, and stayed, even after the fall. But what happens when someone from his past returns? OC/SH OC/MH ON HIATUS.
1. In which the scene is set

**Hi, so, this is my second story, I hope you like it. It was co written with my best friend, so if you want to check out her solo work, her wattpad account is XMockingbirdX. However, this is un-beta'd I'm afraid, so bare with me. If you spot something wrong, let me know and I'll deal with it, just don't flame, because there is zero point to that. Everything belongs to ACD and the BBC. :)**

* * *

Name: Katrina Roberts

Age: 31

Family: Died in the 7/7 bombings.

Backstory: Joined the army at the age of 23 having been through medical school. She became an army doctor in Afghanistan, where she met John. They became very close friends but we're both shot and had to retire. They got a flat share together but still couldn't afford a decent one. After running into Mike Stanford, who taught Kat and was friends with John in medical school, they met Sherlock and moved in with him. They have been on cases together since and when Sherlock faked his death, they were devastated. Despite John living with Mary and offering her a place to stay, she stopped at baker street. Since sherlocks return, she has taken to sitting in John's chair. She was one of Mary's bridesmaids.

* * *

Name: Lily Dawn

Age:26

Family: ?

Backstory: Lily ran away from her care home as a child (Sherlock worked the case but never solved it). Moriarty found her on the streets and thought he could use her skills. She's now his right hand woman and runs the day to day business of Moriarty's web. Recently Mycroft has managed to link her to several hackings of government databases and has figured out she works for Moriarty. Mycroft wants Sherlock to find her. Sherlock is already working the case with Scotland Yard. He doesn't know yet she is Lily Dawn, one of his first cases. He simply knows her codename: The Angel.

* * *

**Just a quick intro to our characters. :)**


	2. The Angel

**Hi guys, so this is the first chapter, I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

London. A place so unlike any other, it seemed to have its own heartbeat. However most people only ever saw the bright city lights and colourful window displays. They didn't see the darker places: full of twisting alleys and deserted buildings. In one of those very deserted buildings, an office block to be precise, sat a young woman at a desk. Her long golden hair kept falling into her eyes as she tapped away and her computer. In the background, a CD of classical music was playing, a gift from her employer.

The Angel grinned to herself as she added the last few lines to the computer code she was constructing. It had taken her all night, but at last it was done. A code that could break into every governments encrypted files and publish them on the internet. Names of spies in deep cover, military base locations, all at her fingertips. She pulled out a small black phone from her pocket. Now all she had to do was call the very man who could put a stop to her releasing the codes. After all, as her employer said, what was the fun of the game if no one else was playing?

"Hello? This is The Angel. I would like to speak to Mycroft Holmes."

At that very moment on the other side of the great sprawling city, three people ran. Their hearts beating and their lungs burning in want of oxygen, they gave Chase. The man in the lead, a heavy built man in a ski mask, had been fleeing from the scene of his most recent murder, not expecting to be caught when his path had been blocked by none other than the mysterious Sherlock Holmes. He had the doubled back on himself into a deserted industrial ground, where he was dismayed to hear three sets of footsteps. He carried on running away from the detective, and ran past an empty storage container. The next thing he knew was that somebody had tackled him to the ground from above. "Nice jump, Kat." Said Sherlock.

"Nice work Sherlock, can you come in tomorrow to fill in the paperwork? I can't be bothered this late at night, and you all have somewhere to be. Night." Lestrade said all this as he lead them to the police tape, he lifted it up for them and sent them on their way.

The Angel was smiling to herself as she watched her favourite detectives go to their favourite Chinese restaurant after finally apprehending a jewel thief with a tendency to remove the limbs of the person wearing the jewels. They were laughing and smiling together. At least the woman was laughing and smiling, the imposing male figure simply sat there, observing.

On The Angels other screen, the blog of a Doctor Watson was open. She had been an avid reader since her Employer had pointed it out to her. She found it amusing how the good Doctor thought any of the crimes he had helped solved even scratched the surface of the operation she helped run. Soon though, they would know.

Soon.

"You do realise Sherlock, that you will be the one paying for my new leather jacket. I can't believe you dropped it in the Thames! And you John! Why didn't you stop him? Has Mary taught you nothing?" Kat had been ranting to them about the fact that she had been on a date when he texted her that evening the whole taxi ride. She had hoped he would have, because Brandon was terribly dull, but still! "And another thing! You would think..." Kats words died in her throat when she saw the black mersades belonging to one Mycroft Holmes. They entered their flat ,after paying the taxi, to find Mycroft sitting in Sherlocks chair with a grave expression on his face. "It seems, little brother, that England once again needs your help. Moriarty is back. And it seems he has an assistant. The Angel."

This was too easy, thought The Angel. Mycroft had done exactly what she'd expected. Run straight to his little brother for help. It was quite amusing really. They said they hated each other, yet always seemed to rely on the other whether they realised it or not.

She leaned back into her soft leather chair with her headphones in her ears. She loved listening to other people describe her. It was fun to see how much was true and how much was rumour. She was also curious how long it would take the great Sherlock Holmes to realise who she was. Maybe she would give him a hint, to edge the game along. She never was a patient one.

But for now she was content listening to Mycroft Holmes try and describe her, when he himself had little to go on. The only things he had were her codename and a picture taken a few years ago when she had slipped up once. Her only time. After that she had placed several duplicate "Angels" to try and throw them of the real picture. She wondered to herself whether the youngest Holmes could deduct which was real and which were fake...

The Angel... Kat had thought she had heard the last of The Angel when she and john left Afghanistan. The Angel was the one who had sent the guns that had almost killed them. By the look on johns face, he knew this as well. If The Angel was around, London was in danger. Kat knew that she had to stop her. The Angel.

"Sherlock. I need you to do this. For us. Not England. Us. We know her, well we know of her. She is the reason me and john have matching scars on our shoulders. Do this for us. Find her. And end Moriartys web." Kat said this in a hushed voice, her eyes held a faraway and dead look. It was in that gunfire where her fiancé had been killed. She wanted revenge.

The Angel sat back in her chair deep in thought. She knew the name Katrina Roberts from somewhere. A few clicks at her computer and she managed to pull up a old newspaper article holding the obituary of a Dr M. Hope. He had died on the front line, after a raid on a terrorist base ended in a bloodbath. The soldiers had thought they would be unarmed. Little did they know her Employer had tasked her in delivering weapons to the gang. The target had been a particular soldier in the group, but the gang were told to kill everyone, so that little fact would never be revealed. Unfortunately two soldiers had made it, though considerably worse for wear. It seemed those very two were her Sherlock's little accomplices.

This would make things more complicated.

Kat had been sitting in the exact same spot for the past four hours. Sherlock had dragged her along to Barts and was working in the lab, but there was nothing that Kat could do . No bodies to check over, no items that needed searching for, no cifers to dicifer. She couldn't even go to see John and Mary, they had gone to Southend for the day. Kat just kept taking out her phone and reading the text. Every time she did, her head filled with snatches of memories: Matt proposing... Afghanistan in the winter... the children she had helped deliver to the local women... and the glimmer of red hair flying free out the side of the helicopter that dropped the bombs and crates of guns...

Kat sat up suddenly. She felt to contained in the stuffy lab. She rushed out of the door, muttering "getting coffee." When Sherlock looked up at the noise.

After a brisk walk around the block and a stop off at the canteen for coffee, Kat made her way back to the lab. She wasn't looking where she was going and ended up bumping into some one...


	3. Dr Jamie Cook

**Sorry, I know the Kat parts aren't that great, but they get better, promise. :)**

* * *

"Oh, I am SO sorry, this is completely my fault I-" Kat cut the poor girl off before she could talk her ear off with apologies. The girl was wearing a oversized labcoat and looked ready to burst into tears. It didn't take Sherlock Holmes to realise this was a new student who was lost. A quick scan of her I.D proved the fact. Kat felt a twinge of sympathy, she had been in this poor girls shoes too, when she first began training. "Are you looking for something?" She asked kindly. The girls eyes lit up hopefully. "Could you show me the way to Molly Hoopers lab? I'm from the Chem' lab but someone sent for a chemist to examine something in her lab. A Mr House I think?" "Holmes?" "That's it", said the student, looking relieved. "Could you- I mean obviously you might be busy but maybe-" "Follow me,"said Kat "I was going that way anyway." With that, she led the girl to Mollys lab.

The Angels innocent expression dropped as soon as her back was turned. God, being this irritating is harder work than she gave people credit for. Plastering her "young student face" on again, she followed after the soldier whos life she had ruined.

Time to meet the rest of Mystery Inc.

"Sherlock? This is the chemist you sent for. I met her on my way back from the canteen... well, I almost spilt your coffee all over her. Sorry about that by the way." Kat said this as she led the younger girl into the lab and gave Sherlock his coffee.

"That's odd." Sherlock said, looking up and locking his eyes on the girl. "I didn't send for anyone." With that he started to deduce her. "You don't work here. But you are clever enough that you could. You aren't meant to be here. You left an unhappy home at a young age... care home? 26 years old and THAT is a wig." With that he whipped away the blonde wig to reveal a familiar shade of red hair that Kat had only seen once. The girls face turned to a devious smirk." Very good Mr Holmes..."she continued talking to Sherlock. But Kat didn't here it. The coffee cup sliped from her numb fingers. Flashes of a memory slipped through her mind: bombs... helicopters... Matt being killed before her eyes... the glint of that same red hair...

Kat tackled her without a second thought.

"Very good Mr Holmes" The Angel said, dropping her act. She'd hoped he'd figure her out. She was never good at hiding her true intentions, at least not from him. It was so good to see- her thought track was cut of by a very angry soldier tackling her to the ground. Without a second thought, The Angel rolled over and pinned a fuming Kat to the ground. Using her arms she pushed off the floor into a standing position while dragging Kat up to into a arm lock. Just then, the doors swung open and The Angel was grabbed from behind. She didn't bother to struggle, after all, this was all part of her master plan. Dr Watson gripped her tightly.

The Angel had had enough. For the last ten minutes John and Kat had been arguing over what to do with her while she was tied to a chair. John wanted to hand her to Mycroft, whilst Kat just wanted to shoot her. Just as she was going to interrupt them, Sherlock held up his hand. "Don't you find it strange?" he asked his companions, "that a woman of The Angels calibre would be caught so easily using a trick Moriarty already did? Isn't it more likely she WANTED to be caught? And if so, why?" John and Kat stopped arguing and looked at the redhead in the chair too. "Well?" Sherlock asked, in a bored tone. The Angel smiled. NOW he was being clever. She brought her hands from behind her back (they had been untied for a while now), earning her glares from the two soldiers. "I have something to show you that will mean you will never interfere with my plans again."

"I doubt that!" Snorted Kat while John nodded in agreement. "Oh really?" smirked The Angel. She held out her left hand to Sherlock. On it was a ring shaped burn on the palm of her hand.

Sherlock looked at it, face devoid of expression.

"Let her go," he said finally.

"let her go." he said finally.

Kat felt her eyes go wide and her face flush in shock. "What? No. You- you can't be serious Sherlock! She is the reason why, five years ago, 48 men and women were killed in front of our eyes. She supplied the guns. The bombs. The mines. She was there! I saw her!" Kat gestured violently at The Angel, who had an inscrutable expression on her face. John, who had not spoken since Sherlock had made his decision, said in a low and steely voice, " Sherlock, are you certain about this?" the expression on Sherlock's face said it all. Of course he was certain. John took a deep breath and warily approached his sister in all but blood. "Then, Kat, I think that we should trust him." Kats shocked expression turned to one of anger. "Wait wait wait. Kat. Wait. When has Sherlock ever let us down?"

Kat's dark hazelnut eyes burned with fury. "Of course you would side with him! But you seem to be forgetting what i lost that day! I lost a life that i could have had!" Sherlock chose that moment to speak up. Of course, he went about it with zero percent tact. "Yes, Kat, we know it was a terrible ordeal, but it is unhealthy to still be obsessing over it. It was five years ago! Why are you still so upset? Just because you can't move on..." Kat slapped him with full force. She let out a cold laugh. "HA! Move on? I HAVE moved on! You just haven't observed it. And wouldn't you still be upset? Oh, no, i forgot i was talking to a MACHINE!" Kat spun on her heal, threw a dirty look towards The Angel and stormed out the doors.

John looked around. "well that could have gone better."

"You've always had such a way with women Sherly" The Angel remarked, stretching as she got up of her chair. Sherlock ignored her and turned to John. "False alarm?"

"What?"

"The only reason you would come back here whilst away with Mary was if she thought she was going into labour. You're with us, so obviously she didn't." John noticed that even though Sherlock was talking to him, his eyes kept glancing at The Angel, as if he didn't believe she was really there."Yeah" he replied distractedly, "false alarm."

The Angel started to walk towards the exit. "Oh no you don't" said Sherlock, traces of a wicked grin on his face. "By now Kat will have called my dearest brother and told him about you. He'll be waiting with her at the flat." The Angel pulled a face but complied.

After all, this was all going perfectly to plan. He employer said to distract Sherlock from his return, so distract him she had...

The sounds of the bullets hitting the wall resonated throughout the flat. With each shot, Kat imagined the bullet was piercing Sherlocks thick skull instead of the yellow spray painted smiley face. The gun was in one hand and her mobile was in the other. She was waiting for Mycroft to phone and let her know that he was almost on his way to the flat. Her aim was impeccable as the bullet hit one of the eyes dead centre. The sudden ringing made Kat jump. "H-hello? Mycroft?"

"Ah, Katrina. Yes, I will be at the flat in two minutes. I suggest you do not inform my dear brother."

"He'll already know. He knows what I'm like. I'll put the kettle on for when you get here." Kat hung up the phone and sighed. Yes Sherlock knew her. Just not everything. She walked into the kitchen to get the tea things.

What do you get if a high-functioning sociopath, a criminal for hire and a doctor all get into a taxi? Awkward silence apparently. The Angel was leaning back texting on her phone. John had wanted to confiscate it until Sherlock pointed out that it wasn't really her phone (apparently the case gave it away) and all she would do was play scrabble. Sherlock himself was gazing out of the window, glancing at The Angel every few minutes. Not in a suspicious way, more like an overprotective parent might. John just sat there, staring at one, then the other, trying to figure out how this had happened. His best friend had just defended the woman responsible for the deaths of many good men, including Kats fiancée. Kat was waiting back at the flat, probably shooting something, whilst waiting for Sherlock's older brother who happened to run the government to come around and decide what to do with the woman in front of him. All of this was going on at the same time Moriarty had revealed himself to be alive.

The taxi pulled up to 221B.

The door knocker was straight.


	4. The Angel, The pirate and The spy

**hi, um... I don't suppose you guys would review? Just to know if I'm doing okay or I'm just wasting my time? Ok, cool. Yeah... enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

Kat and Mycroft were sitting in silence, sipping their tea when they heard the others troop up the stairs. Kat looked down. She knew that The Angel was going to do _something_, but she didn't know what. Kat hoped that with two ex soldiers, a high functioning sociopath and the British government incarnate, they could stop her. It wasn't until they entered the room that Kat looked up. Her sharp eyes noticed the way that Sherlock hovered protectively around The Angel. He knew her, Kat could tell. But there was something else. She just didn't know what.

"So. Here we are. The Angel. I wouldn't have expected to meet you In my little brothers flat but... it does seem appropriate. To meet again after so long in a place so different than the first. More...upholding to your new place In life... Lily."

The Angel looked at Mycroft in surprise. "I didn't think you'd recognised me, after you couldn't identify me in those photos" she said to him. Mycroft just looked at her blandly. "I didn't, but I've only ever seen my brother act that way around one person, I joined the dots." Kat had had enough. Had everyone gone crazy?! First, Mycroft wants them to investigate a terrorist who has the power to bring down all governments. Next, Sherlock is defending the terrorist and Mycroft seems to know her too. He called her Lily, could that be her real name? And everyone seemed to be forgetting that Moriarty was alive and probably looking for revenge against Sherlock. Again.

Seeing her look of confusion, Mycroft said "would you like me to tell you the tale of Redbeard?"

Once upon a time there were two brothers. They lived in a house in the country with very few other children around. One day, they decided to go exploring in a neighbouring town on their own. As they had never been out on their own before, they quickly became lost. They ended up in a dead end alley, where a girl around their age, who introduced herself as Lily Dawn. She was a young orphan girl who lived in a care home on the edge of town. She was a funny little thing, dressed all in white. They thought she was an Angel at first. She was so different from what they were used to; she was brave, arrogant, but at the same time very childish.

The children became fast friends. The boys often went to visit her in the town, bringing sweets and other things that were in short supply at the care home. At one point, they decided they needed to have codenames. As one of the boys was obsessed with pirates, he decided to call them himself Redbeard, the other became 007, after his interest in spies. Lily had no codename, as everyone called her Angel anyway.

Now Lily was very unhappy at the care home, and the boys often tried to get her to move in with them and their family, but she refused. Then one day, she didn't turn up at their usual meeting spot. The boys searched high and low, but there was no sign of her. They found out the next day she was missing, presumed dead.

Now the boys reacted to this in different ways. 007 through himself into his work. He was trying to become a spy, and his dream became even more important to him now that Lily was gone, as she had always been his supporter. He swore never to feel emotion again, so as not to be hurt be someone else. Not even his own family. Redbeard however, refused to believe she was dead. He gave up wanting to be a pirate and started to learn how to be a detective. He examined everything and anything he could to try and find her, but to no avail. In the end, he felt he had failed Lily, and swore to investigate crimes for the rest of his life, to try and make it up to her memory. And so the two boys grew up, thinking their best friend was dead. 007 became the most high ranking officer in the secret service and Redbeard became the Worlds first Consulting Detective. Both unaware that their friend was alive, yet now working for the criminal mastermind named Moriarty, under the codename The Angel. Until now."

Kat remained deathly silent all throughout Mycrofts story. She had kept her face as still as a marble statue, only allowing the slightest narrowing of her eyebrows when The Angel- sorry- _Lily_ announced towards the end of the tale that she was exhausted. Lily had stretched her long tanned arms above her head, gave a yawn and sauntered off towards Sherlocks room. He didn't stop her and he NEVER let anyone in his room. It hurt. When the story was over the room was quiet. Even the rush of traffic on the road was silent, everyone waiting for her judgement. By the look on John's face, he was convinced. And, what's more, the way he was looking at Sherlock was the same one on Mike's face when he introduced them to Sherlock. That of a match maker.

Kat could understand why Sherlock and Mycroft were so welcoming to Lily. If she had seen a close friend from her past who had seemingly disappeared, well, she would want to trust them, no matter how doubtful the situation was. However, Lily was still working with moriarty. She had done terrible things. She was still doing terrible things. It was up to Kat to be the voice of reason. She took a deep breath, summoning her courage to tell Sherlock Holmes that he was wrong. Before she had the chance, a scream coming from Sherlocks room cut her off.

Lily sat bolt upright in her bed. It took her a moment to register that it wasn't actually her bed, but Sherlock's. She remembered getting really tired during Mycroft's tale and going to take a nap. She had forgotten how bad the nightmares coming to get her were. Jim used to come into her room every night and help her get to sleep, usually by telling her stories of crimes he had gotten away with as a teenager, such as murdering Carl Powers. For some reason tales of his crimes had always made her feel better about her own. She hadn't had a nightmare since her late teens. It seemed as though seeing her boys again made them come back.

Just then the door flung open and both men hurtled in, weapons drawn. When they saw her curled in on herself, wearing one of Sherlock's shirts she had stolen from his drawer with tears streaking down her face, they dropped their guns and sat on the bed, both hugging her. When her sobs died down a little, Sherlock stood up carefully and said he was going to go out for a little while with John and Kat. Mycroft stayed with her, all sense of misplaced dignity gone. It was like they were kids again, and she had no blood on her hands. Mycroft seemed to know what had upset her, because he said nothing. He was always the one most in tune with what she was thinking. Jims words echoed in her head, the words he had told her after she came crying to him about the first person she had killed. The words that had stopped her ever crying over her work again, until now.

"That's what people do, Angel."


	5. Chocolates and phone calls

The sight of Sherlock running out the room after his older brother with such a look of concern on his face pushed Kat off of the edge. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! There is a terrorist in my flat! My fiancé was killed by the bombs that said terrorist supplied! My family is dead! Every date I've been on in the last five years have been with the dullest men in london! The man I'm in love with fancies the terrorist and my best friend bloody well ships it! WHY CAN'T I CATCH A BREAK!?" Kat had been pacing as she ranted, an angry flush marring her porcelain cheeks and a furious expression on her face. However, when her thoughts caught up with her, her face drained of colour and a look of regret replaced the fury. She spun round to see the look of surprise on John's face. "Oh, no no no! John! You can't say anything! Not a word!" Before she could go on, Sherlock walked into the room." Come along you too, we're going out"

"What for," John questioned, the look of surprise dissipating from his face.

"We're getting chocolate for Lily."

Mycroft sat on the end of Sherlock's bed. Lily had wanted to have a shower after her nightmare, though Mycroft knew she just wanted to get out of the room. She had let her walls down and now she was desperately trying to rebuild them. It was too late, however. He had seen the little girl she used to be hiding underneath all that suave. He had always been able to see right through her pretence.

When she had gone missing, Sherlock had always said that Mycroft hadn't done enough to help find her, but that was far from the truth. He had been working so hard so he would have the might of the true governing body behind him, with all their resources. He shut off his emotions because they would get in the way of his true goal, to find his Angel.

And he had. A few months ago, when Moriarty revealed himself to be alive, his crime network started up again too. The timing of the crimes were such that not even Moriarty could have pulled them off alone. So, someone he trusted with everything, a right hand man, was out there. As Mr Magnussen would have put it- a pressure point. At first, he had been searching for Moriarty's weak spot, but as more evidence piled up, he had started to hope. Just maybe...

When the photographs of possible candidates for the right-hand role appeared, he had searched frantically. Most of the options were male, but one...

After much research he finally allowed himself to admit who he thought it was. His Angel. When she had called out of the blue, it had taken everything he had to react at if this was anyone else holding the key to destroy everything he had. Go to one of the few people he trusted, his brother.

When Kat had called him, he had rushed over to 221 B straight away.

And here he was, sitting on the end of an unmade bed, with the love of his life in the other room.

As Sherlock walked around the extensive chocolate section of Liberty London, he could almost feel holes being burned into his coat from the laser focused glares that Kat was sending his way. He would never admit it, not even to himself, but he was rather enjoying Kats jealousy. He had deduced that she was in love with him shortly after his return, when he discovered that, although nothing had been moved, his room had been kept clean. After Mrs Hudson denied that she had even been up there, he realised that it must have been Kat. He also noticed that his aftershave in the bathroom had been used, and when Kat walked past him, she was wearing it on her clothes. Those facts, coupled with another few observations, added up to the solution that she was in love with him. And for some strange reason, it pleased him. Sherlock shook himself out of his riviere when he came across Lilys favourite chocolate. The milk chocolate coated spoons with white chocolate sprinkles, the first chocolate Mycroft had ever given her. Kat brushed passed him and he ended up swivelling to face a display of milk and white chocolate truffles. A thought popped into Sherlocks head, so without kat noticing, he slipped a small box into the basket and went to pay. After all, a woman only waits for you to return from the dead once.

When Lily had finished her shower, she cautiously re-entered Sherlock's room. The nightmare had caused her to momentarily forget who's side she was on. It was like 221B was an oasis away from the danger of real life; a place where no one was on anyone else's side. It was this feeling that made her forget she was meant to be working, not catching up with old- no, FORMER friends. Just as she had resolved to go back to being The Angel, she saw that someone had laid out clothes for her: jeans and a oversized jumper that looked like something Dr Watson would wear. On top of the clothes sat a box of her all time favourite chocolates. She now knew why Sherlock had left so suddenly. As quickly as she could she got dressed. Unable to help herself she opened the box and bit into one of the little pieces of Heaven. Delicious. As she munched happily on the treat, she poked around in Sherlock's room.

She opened one of his drawers and her eyes lit up.

She strolled into the main part of the flat, ignoring the glares she was getting from Kat. The girl had taken her by surprise when she had tackled her, but now she was on her guard. Next time she tried something Sherlock would have to find a new crush. Not that the detective had even noticed his feeling, she mused. He was always so oblivious.

The man himself was sitting in the corner of the room, plucking at a violin. That made her smile. When they were children, they had made a bucket list. Sherlock had wanted to learn to play the violin so he could play her favourite music for her, as she had no money to buy CD's. Kat was leaning against the fireplace, arms crossed and eyes blazing. Sherlock certainly had his hands full. Mycroft was sitting in one of the armchairs, while John was making tea in the kitchen/laboratory/morgue. Lily suddenly thought that it was rather odd he was here. Didn't Sherlock say something about his wife or something having a false alarm?

As if on cue, the door to the flat swung open. A woman walked in. "I should have known you'd all be-" she stopped when she caught sight of Lily. Lily's eyes widened and grabbed pulled out the gun she had found in one of Sherlock's drawers.

"You!" the woman exclaimed and reached for a weapon of her own.

"Me," confirmed The Angel, all traces of Lily vanishing at once.

"WOAH! BOTH OF YOU! Back away from the guns! Mary, your hubby is in the kitchen, go have some tea. I expect this is to do with you previous life, but I don't particularly care." Kat had jumped up and stood between the two women when they had pulled out their guns. She gestured for Mary to go into the kitchen with one hand whilst retrieving her pistol from the waist band of her khaki trousers. "And you. You are gonna give Sherlock his gun back and go sit on the sofa. Eat your chocolates or something. You are not going near my pregnant friend. Okay?" Again, Kat gestured for Lily to walk towards the sofa, this time with her gun. Lily glared at her but flopped onto the sofa anyway.

"What's Di-" she started.

"No! Her name is Mary now. We don't need to know her previously life." Kat interrupted. She then sauntered over and perched on the edge of sherlocks chair with her arms crossed. "Now, do you want to give your side of the story or-"

She was cut off by the sound of Lily's phone ringing.

"Oh, hi Jim..."


	6. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

**Hi guys. Look, I'm sorry if there are any of you actually out there reading this, but I feel as if I'm getting no where. I haven't had any feed back in over a month, so I'm putting this on hiatus for the time being. I'd originally written this with my friend for a bit of fun, and only put it on here because I thought you might like it, but I don't see any point in me wasting time copying it out onto word when no one's reading it. At least it might give me time to write up a new idea I've had for a PJO fic. Bye guys. 3**


End file.
